


don’t forget me, i’ll beg.

by monbronte



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, beau forgets she loves jester, beau likes to hide her feelings, if beau was OPEN about her love i think all of this would be so much easier, lil bit of angst but it’ll be sweet i promise, veth is a good wingwoman in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monbronte/pseuds/monbronte
Summary: Rumblecusp is a weird place.The people of Vo have basically forgotten their old lives, influenced by the false god Vokodo to live on the creepy island and keep bringing him gifts.Every day is another chance that someone in the Mighty Nein will forget something new about them. Some of them already have, but with the help of Jester, Vilya and Caduceus, a Greater Restoration spell quickly cured them of the lost memory.They can only help those who actually say they’ve forgotten anything, however.Beau is very good at keeping secrets.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	don’t forget me, i’ll beg.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a thank you for reaching 250 followers on twitter. not long ago i hit 1,150 and realised i REALLY needed to get a move on with this, so here you go!

Rumblecusp is a weird place.

The people of Vo have basically forgotten their old lives, influenced by the false god Vokodo to live on the creepy island and keep bringing him gifts.

Every day is another chance that someone in the Mighty Nein will forget something new about them. Some of them already have, but with the help of Jester, Vilya and Caduceus, a Greater Restoration spell quickly cured them of the lost memory.

They can only help those who actually say they’ve forgotten anything, however.

Beau is very good at keeping secrets.

When Beau wakes up one morning, it isn’t entirely clear to her that she’s actually forgotten anything. She wakes up and looks around. She watches as everyone else begins to rouse and begin discussing if there was anything anyone forgot.

For a moment, Yasha appeared to have forgotten that she was controlled by Obann and Fjord forgot he was a Paladin of the Wildmother but those two were quickly rectified.

Jester quickly turns to everyone and looks around. “Is everyone else okay?”

Beau turns to look at everyone else nodding. Beau nods too. She  _ feels _ fine, she doesn’t feel like there’s anything missing in her memory. Everything seems to be normal. Jester bounds over to her, a spring in her step, before looping her arm through Beau’s arm. They were to make their way through the jungle today and go looking for any other weird things that might help them with their fight against the false god that resides in the volcano.

Jester leads, walking so quickly that Beau almost stumbles after her — almost — still linked by their arms. Beau looks over her shoulder to see Veth winking at her and giving a quick double thumbs up. Beau’s not entirely sure what for so she just gives a confused look and tentatively returns the thumbs up with her free hand. This appears to confuse Veth, though Beau can’t imagine why.

It takes Beau a minute to realise Jester is talking to her.

“Beau, are you even listening to me?”

“Huh? Oh, sorry. Say that again,”

“I  _ said _ I was thinking with the whole Traveller Con thing I could be High Priestess and you could be like my Second in Command! Do High Priestesses have Second in Commands? I mean I don’t think it really matters, since it’s only for the night. I just think it would be really cool if you were up there, you know? The Dynamic Duo. Beau and Jester. What do you think?”

Beau blinks for a second, a little confused. “Uh, yeah. Sure. We can do that. I mean, Traveller Con is your thing, you do whatever you want for it.”

Jester’s pace slows down, and the confusion doesn’t lift from Beau’s brow. Did she say something wrong?

“Are you okay, Beau? You’re acting  _ really _ weird.”

“Weird? Uh, no. I don’t feel any different to how I usually do.”

This time Jester stops, scrutinising her with her big purple eyes. The gaze makes Beau shift her weight from foot to foot, scratching the back of her neck uncomfortably. She purses her lips slightly, meeting back with Jester’s gaze. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Jester squints slightly, biting her lower lip. She looks like she’s thinking about something though what, Beau couldn’t tell. “I don’t know, but I’m going to figure it out.”

“Wha—- what are you  _ talking _ abou—-”

But Jester already walks off, alone, leaving Beau wondering what she did wrong, a cold shiver in place of Jester’s warmth right next to her.

Veth catches up to her, brow furrowed. “What the fuck was that?”

Beau looks down at the halfling, tilting her head to the side. All of this confusion was starting to give her a headache. “What the fuck was  _ what _ ?”

“You had a prime opportunity there! She asked you to be your second in command! Why didn’t —- and I know you said don’t mention it again —- but why didn’t you confess to her?”

“Confess  _ what _ , Veth?”

Veth pauses, watching Beau carefully —- gods, could people  _ stop _ looking at her like that? —- before a myriad of emotions flashes across her face, like she’s come to a realisation.

“YOU FORG—-”

Beau clamps a hand down on Veth’s mouth, shutting her up. She looks back up at the others who have walked ahead of them. Fjord turns around and raises an eyebrow, but gives Beau a lopsided smile and keeps walking.

Veth slowly pulls down Beau’s hand, narrowing her eyes. “You forgot?” she hisses, low enough so the others can’t hear.

“Forgot  _ what _ ? I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about.” Beau hisses back.

“You forgot  _ you’re in love with Jester _ .”

“Wait,” Beau pauses, straightening up to look at Jester, walking with less of a spring in her step without Beau beside her, “I’m in love with Jester?”

“Well, when you told me, you said it was a crush but I—-” Veth does this little head nod with a knowing look that Beau feels like she’s seen before but she can’t place it. “I see how you act around her. Well, how you  _ acted _ around her.”

Beau looks at Veth, still entirely confused about the whole situation.

“It’s okay. We’ll tell Jessie what’s going on and then we’ll get you restored.”

“Wait, no! Because then we have to tell her that the reason I’m acting weird is because I don’t remember being in love with her.”

Veth bites her tongue in thought, sticking it out as she ponders. “Okay, new plan. We tell her you forgot something else but didn’t initially  _ realise _ you forgot it.”

Beau purses her lips, thinking. That could work. “Okay, we could do—-”

She’s interrupted by the sounds of branches snapping and a loud roar nearing the group. Aw, fuck. Beau whips out her bo staff and Veth prepares her crossbow as a T Rex begins to stomp towards them, shaking the ground they stood on with each massive, thunderous step.

The fight went pretty well, all things considering, but it took up a lot of the day. Attracted by the sounds of fighting, dozens of quicker and smaller dinosaurs made their way to the group and began fighting. Everyone got out of it relatively okay; Fjord needed a lot of healing though, having gone down twice. Beau’s thankful that for this fight against Vokodo they have three healers. Healers are good. They help.

They decide to call it for the day, only travelling another couple of hours before finding a clearing a beginning to make camp. Beau’s sitting with her back against the fire, letting the heat seep into her aching bones, when Veth speaks up.

“Jessie, and chance you have a spare Greater Restoration spell on you?”

Jester frowns, looking at Veth before shaking her head sadly. “No I’m sorry, I’m all tapped out after the fight. Why, did you forget something?”

“No not me,” Beau can’t see Veth from the position she’s in, but she looks over her shoulder to find the halfling jutting a thumb out at her. Great. She’s forgotten she loves Jester and Jester can’t even fix it.

“What about you, Mr Clay?”

“Not after that fight I’m afraid, Miss Veth,”

“Vilya?”

“No, I’m sorry, I used all of my higher level spells in the fight,” the druid frowns, looking up at Beau. “Why didn’t you say anything earlier?”

“Uh, well, to be fair I didn’t actually know I had forgotten anything, then we kinda got interrupted by a horde of dinosaurs. I didn’t find it appropriate to ask while I was in a T Rex’s mouth.”

“What did you forget?” Jester pipes up, looking at Beau inquisitively. Fuck, she didn’t think of an excuse.

“Uh, I forgot I had a brother. Veth had to remind me.”

“Oh,” it’s quiet and barely audible from Jester, but Beau hears it just the same. “Okay then, I’ll sleep with you tonight so first thing in the morning I can heal you, does that sound good?”

“Uh, yeah. That sounds great.” Beau responds, offering a smile to try and match Jester’s.

There’s a few more conversations around the fire before everyone decides it’s time to sleep. Beau offers to take first watch and Jester takes it with her. Cool. She doesn't see anything going wrong with that, especially since Jester already thinks she’s acting weird around her. 

There’s a few minutes of silence before Jester pipes up. “Are you mad at me, Beau?”

Beau turns to look at Jester, who’s got tears in her eyes. Fuck.

“What? Why would you think I’m mad at you?”

“It’s just,” Jester purses her lips, trying to come up with an answer, “you don’t look at me the way you normally do, and it hurts.”

Gods, no. This wasn’t what Beau wanted. She didn’t want Jester  _ sad _ because of her. Beau bites her lower lip, watching the tears in Jester’s eyes. She can’t. She can’t let Jester think she’s the reason Beau’s acting funny about her.

“I didn’t forget I had a brother,” she blurts out before she has a chance to stop the words falling from her lips. Great. Now Beau’s committed. If Jester wasn’t watching her right now, she’d smack herself in the head.

Jester looks at Beau, brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”

“I forgot...” Beau speaks slowly, like she's testing the words on her tongue as she says them, “I forgot about my feelings for you.”

The confusion doesn’t lift from Jester’s face, so Beau takes a deep breath before elaborating. “I forgot I was in love with you, Jester.”

Jester’s eyes go wide, and suddenly Beau regrets saying anything. “Shit, fuck. Jester I’m sorry—-”

“You were in love with me?” The inflection in Jester’s voice rises, and Beau isn’t sure if Jester’s panicking or teasing. Both are bad.

“Uh, yeah? I can’t tell you why, unfortunately. I’m sorry I don’t remember it.”

Jester nods slowly. “But you will tomorrow.”

“I will tomorrow,” Beau echoes, nodding along with the tiefling. She looks down at the floor for a second, and when she looks up Jester is right in front of her. She’s close. Really close. The back of Beau’s neck grows warm. Even if she doesn’t remember the feelings she has for Jester, would she still technically  _ have _ those feelings?

“You’re really close right now, Jester.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

Beau simply shrugs, not knowing what much else she could say. “I dunno. Once I realised that’s what I forgot, I didn’t wanna say anything. I didn’t want you to know I was in love with you.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t wanna ruin the friendship we have.”

Jester smiles. It’s soft and kind and Beau doesn’t know what to do with it. “You could never ruin our friendship. We’re Jester and Beau! Beau and Jester. We’re the team. The  _ A _ Team.”

“But now you know I love you.” Beau points out quietly.

“Yep! And tomorrow you’ll  _ remember _ you love me.” Jester retorts with a grin.

Beau nods, smiling. She can’t help it.

“And then,” Jester continues, wrapping her arms around Beau’s neck as she smiles, “you’ll remember that on the boat, just a few days ago, you  _ already _ confessed your feelings to me. And I told you I loved you too.”

_ Wait, what? _

Then Jester presses their lips together with a quiet laugh.


End file.
